The Demonic Possion
by ipcryss
Summary: The gang travels to a temple and a demon takes control of haru. Haru Elie please R&R. flames welcome
1. The Beggining

THE DEMONIC POSSESION

BY IPCRYSS

Disclaimer: Ipcryss owns nothing of value, except your soul.

Chapter one, it begins

It started out as any other day, looking for the final rave. Every one was riding the carriage that Griff had pulled by Tamachimo. Haru was sitting on Tamachimo's back and Musica, Plue, Griff, and Elie were sitting in the back while Hebi and the others were in the airship heading to get the ship tuned up at the city two days away. Haru and the others were going by land so that they could see a historical temple. As long as anyone could remember the temple was there.

"How long until we get there?" Haru asked. Griff answered, "We should arrive right about now." "Hey! I can see it." Haru said. Up ahead was a tall temple with many strange statues. "So this is it?" Musica questioned. "Guess so." Elie answered. "I think we should set up camp." "You do that, I'll check out the temple." Haru said. With that Haru entered the temple.

Two hours later, after navigating many hallways, Haru entered a large chamber and checked his watch. 10:46. Haru sighed, but then he looked at the chamber. It was a large room with a giant statue against the back wall, a skylight, and an upside down star in a circle symbol on the floor and fore head of the creature on the statue. Haru walked to the center of the room in the center of the upside down star symbol and looked at the statue. Little did he know that the full moon was directly above the temple.

The statues eyes glowed red and so did the star symbols, then the eyes of the statue shot out red lightning, hitting Haru square on the chest. The symbol glowed more than caught fire and Haru screamed in pain as the lightning lifted him off the ground. Then the moon had passed over stopping the light it shown on the statue. The lightning and glowing stopped and Haru fell to the ground, unconscious.


	2. The Arrival

THE DEMONIC POSSESION

BY IPCRYSS

Disclaimer: Ipcryss owns nothing of value, except your soul.

Chapter two the arrival

Haru woke up in the large chamber and checked his watch. 7:30 A.M. "What happened?" He wondered out loud. It had all been a blur. He left the temple and was greeted by an angry Elie, "WHERE WERE YOU?" she screamed. "In the temple. I entered a big chamber but then its all a big blur." Haru replied. "Well, we should leave to get to the next city now." Griff said. I agree with the blob for once." Musica added. Plue nodded. "Lets go." and again they were off to Relneca City.

Two days later they arrived and met up with the others. "Hey!" Hebi greeted. They waved and said hi to Hebi. After spending the day looking around Haru decided to rest while the ship was in the shop, and the others were still up and about, but for some reason he felt strange, his chest burned where he was hit by the lightning so he decided that maybe he needed some fresh air so he went to the roof of the 50-storie hotel. When he got to the roof, he blacked out.

Elie and Musica were in the casino and Elie was, as always, winning all the money. "This is fun!" Elie exclaimed as she was winning the slots. Every thing seemed normal until a giant red demon burst in through the ceiling. The demon had an exposed ribcage, a black orb as a heart, piercing red eyes, red feet that looked like they could clamp on to bare walls with its claws, hands with claws, a pare of demonic wings, four tentacles with three claws at the end of each jutting from its back, horns coming out of it's elbows, kneecaps, shoulders, and three from its head, a skeletal nose, shoulders that look like shoulder pads were on them and had spikes coming out, sharp jaws, and two upside down star in a circle symbol on his chest and fore head.

After entering, the demons wings receded into its back and disappeared. A great panic broke out and the casino guards took out there guns and shot at the beast, but even though every bullet connected, the beast would somehow push the bullets out of its body an the holes would disappear. The demon used some demonic magic and conjured two swords that had straight blades with hilts that had forked design at the bottom. Elie ran to get help after seeing the effect bullets had on the beast. The demon wielded one blade in each hand and jumped at the guards, and with great skill took out every single one without getting hit. Then Musica took out his silver skull and made a spear. He lunged at the beast, but the beast caught his spear and attacked with its tentacles. Let, Solosido, and Fua entered the casino and saw the beast fighting Musica, and attacked it. It dodged Let and Fua's attacks, but Solosido's attack hit and dug his blade into the demons chest. The demon laughed and ripped the blade out of his chest and tossed it aside. The wound on the demons chest healed in an instant. "How do we stop this?" Musica questioned, "Hit its heart." Solosido yelled.

Musica turned his silver into a spear and lunged at the demon again and hit the heart, but it healed like the rest of his body. The demon used a spell to make his sword's disappear, and than the demon took a roulette wheel and tossed it at them. They all dodged it, but then they heard it say something, "Rel to nak las kal tir nak." The demon then laughed. It opened its hand and held a small flame, which grew, and then he threw at the ground beneath him and jumped out the window into the street. Where the fireball hit blew up and the demon jumped on to the side of a building and used it's claws and tentacles to climb up, but then it got hit in the back by a small rocket and fell to the ground unconscious.

The police and soldiers in the area loaded the creature into a cage and took it back to their lab for testing, but while they drove away after leaving the range of sight of the ones who fought him, he transformed back into Haru covered in cuts and bruises. His was wearing a black pair of shorts but his coat and shirt were shredded. The soldiers saw him transform and hurried. Haru was captured and about to be studied.


	3. The Escape

THE DEMONIC POSSESION

BY IPCRYSS

Disclaimer: Ipcryss owns nothing of value, except your soul.

Chapter three, the escape

One hour after the demon attack on the casino Elie met Musica at the hotel. "Has anyone seen Haru?" Elie asked. "Sorry Elie, but I haven't seen him since we were here earlier. He said he needed air and went to the roof." " Thanks Musica." After that Elie went to look for Haru on the roof, and quickly came back. "He wasn't there. I'm getting worried. First the disappearance at the temple, and now this."

Scientists crowded around the test tube examining the person inside. The figure inside was wearing black shorts, had silver hair, and looked young. They concocted tests on him to see how his body reacted. The test subject had strange star in circle symbols on his chest and forehead. The scientists were all watching him and nothing strange happened until three hours later at 1 am. He had awoken. Scientists were still studying him but then the glass tube cracked. None of the scientists noticed, but than the tube shattered and the man broke out. The silver haired man demanded, "What happened? Why am I here?" one of the scientists said, "Mr. Haru Glory, you are in our lab being studied after that little show you put on at the casino last night." "What?" "I'm sorry but now you know too much about our labs and must be exterminated."

Haru looked around at the lab and saw two guards around the room with swords and guns, and made his decision. His red eyes glared into the scientist's eyes. A tentacle shot out of Haru's back at one of the guards and grabbed his neck. He pulled the guard towards him, and grabbed his sword. "Nice sword, I'll take it." Haru then tossed the guard at the other guard, retracted his tentacle, and then ran out of the room. He entered a giant hallway and was greeted by multiple squads of guards, all armed with swords, guns, and various other weapons. The guards all started to fire their guns at Haru, but he ran at them with great speed and leaped. He landed in the center of the groups of guards, and slashed the first one in front of him.

Haru started mumbling something and than his sword caught fire. The guards, still firing, were shocked. Haru then jumped at another group of guards and gave on a kick to the face. He slashed another than stabbed a guard in the chest. He jumped on the sword in the guard, did a back flip over the other guards and started fighting the guards with his fists and feet. After taking three guards out, he held out his hand and the sword he used before flew into his grasp. He stabbed the sword into the ground, jumped on the hilt, and mumbled something, and then the ground started flaming. Haru jumped, grabbed the sword and ran while the guards danced around, trying to avoid the flames. Haru ran towards a staircase and jumped up to the roof. The guards caught up to him and aimed their guns. Haru was looked down, about 50 stories to the ground, and smiled. "FREEZE!" a guard yelled. Haru looked at them, smiled, and then jumped.

While falling, wing's sprouted out of Haru's back and he flew towards the city. The guards started to fire at Haru, and missed, but a group of guard with heat seeking rocket launchers fired. Haru tossed his sword at the group of rockets, and since it was burning, the rockets hit it, but a stray rocket flew by and hit Haru in the back. He fell to the ground and landed in a patch of forest near the roadside unconscious. Haru's eyes retuned to their normal blue color and he woke up. He didn't remember the lab. He got up and tried to walk to the city but his leg was broken. He tried to crawl but soon blacked out due to exhaustion.

The next day Haru woke up in the hospital with Elie glaring at him worried and angry. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WE FOUND YOU BY THE ROAD SIDE UNCONSIOUS! MOST OF YOUR BONES WERE SHATTERED! YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH THE DEMON AT THE CASINO!" When Elie mentioned the demon, Haru remembered what had happened. He remembered every thing. He knew he was the demon, but his friends didn't.

Elie noticed that at the mention of the demon Haru turned pale. "Haru, what's wrong?" "Nothing Elie, nothings wrong." Haru answered. This was bad. Haru was a demon and couldn't control it.


	4. Growing suspicions

THE DEMONIC POSSESION

BY IPCRYSS

Disclaimer: Ipcryss owns nothing of value, except your soul.

Chapter four, growing suspicion

It had been two weeks since Haru was found at the roadside. He was healing at an amazing rate. In the short time since he was found there his bones had healed from practically dust to nearly full healed. The others were happy about Haru's recovery, but Elie was suspicious about Haru's reaction when she mentioned the demon and his absence during the demon attack. While Haru was in the hospital's critical condition wing Elie asked him where he was during the demon attack, he would say he was just exploring the city. That and since Haru got out of the critical wing and was able to walk he would disappear at night.

Elie became worried about Haru. He would disappear at night, they were stuck in town until Haru fully recovered and they got the ship back, and the demon was attacking more frequently, and escaping. Elie noticed that the demon attacked only when Haru wasn't present. Haru was lying in his bed in the hotel at night when Elie decided confront him.

"Haru? Could I talk to you for a second?" "Sure Elie. Come in." "Where have you been disappearing to every night?" Haru hesitated, "Looking around the city. Why?" "Just wondering. I mean, whenever the demon attacked, you weren't there, and you would come back wounded. What's going on?" "Nothing, Nothings wrong Elie. The wounds are from training. I'm fine." " Ok Haru." Elie then left, she was afraid and Haru felt guilty about lying to his friends.

Authors note: Sorry the chapter was short. Next will be longer. Plz read and review.

How should Haru's friends find out about his secret?

They find a journal he keeps and read it

He get run though with a sword and transforms

He tells Elie

He unwillingly transforms in front of them

The demon part of him takes control and he in his human form attacks people

He fights his friends and transforms

While attacking In demon form he gets hurt and reverts to human form

Same as number 7 but instead of getting hurt he hears Elie's voice

Suggestions welcome


	5. Secrets reveled

THE DEMONIC POSSESION

BY IPCRYSS

Disclaimer: Ipcryss owns nothing of value, except your soul.

Chapter five, secrets reveled

It had been 3 weeks since the lab incident and Haru was almost fully healed, but still too weak to carry his sword. Things were getting bad. Demon Card was quiet for a long time so an attack was inevitable, Elie was angry that Haru kept disappearing and got everyone else suspicious, Haru couldn't control the demon in him, the ship was still in the shop, and even Plue was suspicious of Haru.

Than, one night, Elie, Let, and Musica decided to find out what was going on with Haru. They found him in the hotel lobby. Elie was quick to start the conversation, "Where have you been disappearing to every night, Haru?" Elie demanded. "I've been going to train in the nearby woods." Haru quickly replied, Let than questioned, "If so then how come I've searched the forest and saw no sign of training, not even one broken twig on the forest floor, which is covered with them?" "Wrong forest, probably." Then Musica entered the conversation, "There's only one forest near town, and we traveled through it." "Why are you interrogating me?" Elie then answered, "Because we're worried about you Haru." "Just leave me alone." With that, Haru ran off, Elie and the others searched, but found nothing.

Haru stumbled down a dark alley, a pain shooting through his head. He collapsed and then transformed. Elie and the others were still searching for Haru they took a break at a fountain in the center of town. "We have to find him!" Elie would exclaim when they thought of giving up, but during their break, the demon attacked again. When the group saw the demon, they decided to fight it and try to rid the city of it. The group of Elie, Musica, Solosido, Fua and Let went to attack the beast. Elie shot at the beast with tonfa guns she got customized, Let, Fua, and Musica lunged at the beast, and Solosido threw his blade, but he dodged Let, Fua, and Musica, caught Solosido's blade, and dodged Elie's barrage of bullets. But then something happened he didn't expect, Solosido used his psychic power directly on him to hold him to the ground. While on the ground the three that attacked head on started attacking the beast. The demon then mumbled something and the ground beneath him blew up, sending Let flying into Solosido. The demon the got up and fought them but after fighting for an hour Musica ran the demon through with his silver spear. After removing the spear, the demon collapsed and turned back into Haru.

Haru's friends were shocked. The demon they fought was the person they followed, their friend. As soon as they could, they rushed Haru to the hospital. Every one was shocked when they found out Haru was the demon, but Elie was the most surprised.

Three hours later at 2:32a.m. Elie checked on Haru. He was awake. She entered and said, "Haru, why did you lie to us?" Haru answered, "Because Iwanted to try to find a way to stop this, and I was afraid of how you would react. I'm sorry Elie. When I get better I decided it would be better if I traveled alone." Elie started to cry, "No Haru, You can't leave me! It wouldn't make things better, you can't leave!" she sobbed, "Why not? Why can't I leave to prevent you from getting hurt?" he demanded, and then Elie blurted out "Because I love you! I can't live without you! You complete me! I don't care if you turn into a demon! I love you!" "Elie, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I wanted to leave to protect you because, you see, I love you too." Elie stopped crying and hugged him. He then embraced her and they shared their first passionate kiss together.

Authors note: it's not over yet, and I'll grant schyra's request next chapter, until then Read and Review.


	6. The Demonic Rival

THE DEMONIC POSSESION

BY IPCRYSS

Disclaimer: Ipcryss owns nothing of value, except your soul.

Chapter six, the demonic rival

It was three weeks after Elie found out about Haru's secret and things were going smoothly. They had Haru locked in an adomantium cage at night so his demon form wouldn't harm anyone. Haru and Elie still hadn't reveled their romance to the others yet. Haru was also searching for a means to stop his transformations.

He also was learning to control his transformations and his demon form though he couldn't stop them, but he decided that to find answers he would return to the temple. He set off one night to go to the temple. He went alone to avoid the risk of his friends getting hurt and so he could travel faster.

Haru's friends realized he left the next morning and went to follow him. They used Griff's carriage and with out Haru's added weight they had a slight speed advantage and were catching up with him.

Haru arrived at the temple at night and traveled to the chamber where his transformations started, but this time there was someone there. Haru saw a tall man with hair like his and wearing a black suit of armor. Haru knew who he was. "You!" "Well if it isn't the weakling." "You'll pay for what you did! I swear I'll kill you! You don't deserve mercy!"

Haru's Friends then entered the chamber and Let saw the man and gasped. "That's the demon lord, Kill." Haru then answered, "I know Let." Kill then laughed and said "Well it looks like your friend knows who I am, Haru, or should I say break." Elie then asked "Haru? You know him?" Haru hesitated and then answered, "Yes, I'm a demon by birth, and I know him better then anyone else, he killed my birth parents and I was adopted by Gale. He burnt down my first home and left me for dead. He is the one whom I would kill without mercy…"

Musica then asked "Your part demon? Never mind. We'll help you defeat him." "No. I must defeat him myself." Kill then said, "Enough talking, I was sent by Lucia to capture you. Once I bring you to him he will give me the blade of demon, Soul Render" Haru then replied, "I will kill you, brother." Haru's Friends were shocked. The demon lord with the power to destroy all humanity was Haru's brother.

Authors note: sorry this chapter took so long, I got sick. Read and Review


	7. The trade and explanations

THE DEMONIC POSSESION

BY IPCRYSS

Disclaimer: Ipcryss owns nothing of value, except your soul.

Chapter seven, the trade and explanations

Haru's friends were shocked "Run" Haru said to his friends. "So Break, once I get the blade the prophecies of the kings shall be complete." Kill laughed. "I am no longer the demon lord Break, and the prophecies shall not come to pass." Haru replied. "Haru?" Elie questioned. " I told you to leave now go." "But…" "Leave." And with that, Haru's friends left the temple. Haru summoned a blade, and lunged at his demonic brother, but his brother dodged and appeared behind him. "Pathetic." Kill said. He grabbed Haru's neck and chocked him until he passed out.

Kill arrived at the demon card base with Haru in an iron cage and met with the commanding officer. "Here's the demon, where my sword?" Kill demanded. The officer handed him a red crystal covered sword with a small skull on the hilt with a jewel in its mouth. "Good. Just let me make sure its real." Kill plunged the blade in the officer's chest. The blade began to glow and the officer shriveled up. He screamed and caught fire. "Yes, it's the real thing." Kill smiled and dozens of guards came and attacked him. Kill leaped into the center of the group and started hacking away at them. With each guard the blade glowed more brilliantly. One of the guard's Kill sliced, flew into Haru's cage and broke it's door open. Haru was now conscious and took note of this. He leapt out of his cage and escaped the base.

He arrived back in the city and met his friend. They were worried and wanted to know what this was about. So Haru started to explain, "I was originally a demon named Break. My home was in another world. Demons were a great power until a group of people fought back. The demons were beaten back to a single continent. It was there that they created the demon blade, Soul Render. It holds unimaginable power. With each life it takes, it gets the soul of the killed and strengths itself and the wielder. It's the key to destruction. There were prophecies of a demon lord using the sword to end life. He will travel from world to world killing all. My brother may be the demon lord. I must stop him. The prophecies also stated that another demon might stop him. A demon that wielded a great power. His brother."

Authors note: Sorry It took so long. Read And Review, GlorysGirl4ever, the voting ended 3 chapters ago, and also I still take suggestions.


	8. The end and new beginnings

THE DEMONIC POSSESION

BY IPCRYSS

Disclaimer: Ipcryss owns nothing of value, except your soul.

Chapter nine, the end and new beginning

Haru was training in the city gym, thinking. He knew that soon he would have to face Kill, how Kill must of let him escape, how Kill has 10 times his power, how to defeat him he would need to use his fathers swords. Haru began to realize how defeating Kill would be nearly impossible. He would fail everyone, Musica, Let, Plue, the world, but most of all Elie, the girl he loved.

Kill strode through the forest. He would head back to the temple and use the sword to unlock the portal between the worlds. He would open a portal between this world and his home world. His armies were fighting to dominate his world, but this world would be easy. He knew the prophecy was wrong. He would not annihilate all but rule all. He killed the writer of the prophecy and changed it so everyone would live in greater fear then they would if they were to be enslaved. He knew fear made weakness so the greater the fear the better. He would rule all.

Haru took out his father's swords. They were the swords he summoned in the casino. They were special swords that could become different weapons. He could put them together and make a broadsword or double-bladed sword. He could make the blades of the swords disappear and link the hilts to make num-chucks. He could change the blades so they were like a chain of blades. The fate of all rested in his hands, and the swords would be the only chance of survival. He knew that his brother would head for the temple, so as soon as his friends were asleep for the night, he headed to the temple by riding Griff's so called horse. This time it would take only a day to get there.

Elie woke up the next morning and looked for Haru, but when she saw he wasn't there she called the others. "We have to help him." She cried. Since Haru took Griff's hoarse they decided to use the still damaged silver knights ship. Preparations took hours but they were ready. They would fly over the temple and Elie, Musica, Plue, Griff, and Let would parachute down right in front of the temple. With the silver knights, they would arrive an hour after Haru who left 18 hours earlier.

Haru arrived at the temple central chamber again, and saw his brother with his sword stabbed into the ground. Hoping that his brother didn't notice him, he drew his swords and crept up behind Kill. He slashed his blades at Kill, but at the last second, Kill removed his blade from the ground leapt over Haru and landed behind him. He slashed at Haru, but this time Haru was ready. He took his blades and blocked Kills blow. He continued blocking with one sword and tried to attack with the other, but his brother dodged and lunged at him. After fighting for 15 minutes in this style Haru connected his fathers swords at the hilts to make a double-bladed sword. The continued to fight but kill seemed to start to dominate. "This is you true power? You are a weakling. I haven't even tried to win. The ritual is nearly complete. When my blade pierced the ground, the souls were forced out, and the ritual started." He stabbed Haru through with his sword and laughed, but then Haru took a small black crystal from his jacket and said, "you may be strong, but you're still mortal." Haru crushed the crystal in his hand, and then the crystal exploded.

Elie and the others were nearing the temple when it blew up. "Haru!" Elie cried. They parachuted off and searched the ruins. It looked like he was gone but then, someone rose out of the rubble. It was Haru. He some how survived. He smiled weakly at them and spoke. "It's finally over. We're all safe." He stumbled a bit when he tried to walk, but Elie came to help. Haru whispered to her, "I thought it was all over during the explosion, but then I remembered you, I remembered what I was fighting for. I wouldn't let myself die I had to protect you. It's you that saved my life, thank you." He smiled and kissed her, and they got on the ship by jumping on. They were off to have more adventures.

5 hours later

Kill rose out of the rubble, and smiled. Haru thought he was dead. Soon he would return to their world and raise an army.

THE END 

For now

Authors note: Its over. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be a sequel. Please read and review. And I'd like to thank kikyoreborn9295, GlorysGirl4ever, uhhhh, dawn barrameda, schyra, yoko doko, and a very special thanks to lily. Thank you all for reviewing.


End file.
